


Deceiving Eyes

by AliceCase923



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Bechloe, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Youtuber!Chloe, boss!Beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCase923/pseuds/AliceCase923
Summary: Inspired by the prompt where Beca Mitchell is known as being notorious at work but is a total cheese ball with secret not so secret girlfriend Chloe Beale.ORChloe is a youtuber and Beca runs a business empire. They are secretly dating and Chloe’s subscribers want to know who she’s dating and everyone thinks there’s no way Beca’s dating Chloe.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 22
Kudos: 201





	Deceiving Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Midnight Scrawls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276276) by [suituuup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suituuup/pseuds/suituuup). 



> THE LEAKED BECHLOE KISS!! WTF IS HAPPENING SORRY I CANT FOCUS. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE POSTED FOR CHRISTMAS BUT DAMN. I HONESTLY NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD COME. 
> 
> Okay I’m calm now. (I’M NOT)

“I’m really sorry Ms. Mitchell.”

“You’re sorry?” Beca was glaring at her assistant.

“It won’t happen again.”

“I know cause you’re fired. Now get the fuck out.” 

“Beca please.”

“I don’t wanna hear it. Just get out.”

“You know what, just because you’re unhappy with your own life doesn’t mean you have to drag everyone down with you.”

“I didn’t need to hear that but thanks. You can get the fuck out now.”

“I hope you have a sad and lonely life.”

Beca just hummed and ignored her as she looked back down to the documents she was going through on her desk. Beca had more important things to think about.

“Fuck you.”

With that, her now former assistant stormed out of her office. Everyone could see another crying assistant running out of Beca’s office.

Everyone in the office heard it. Unfortunately no one was shocked anymore, this was slowly becoming a monthly occurrence. They could see their supervisors looking at each other trying to decide who was going in this time. It was Jesse who stands up and makes his way to Beca’s office.

“Becs that’s the third one in two months.”

“Don’t even start with me Swanson. Where do we even get these people? Dumb fucks.”

“We’re on a tight schedule Becs and we need all the help we need.”

“Exactly. We don’t have time for fuck ups and mediocrity.”

“We all know you will need an assistant.”

“Well then I guess you better find me one quick.”

Jesse took that as his cue to leave. He snapped his fingers at his fellow supervisors Amy and Lily to meet in his office.

“Okay. You guys have to help me look for a new assistant for Beca. Someone capable, reliable, you know someone that can handle or at least just deal with her.”

“Oh I know someone.” Amy offers to the group.

Jesse continues as if Amy didn’t say anything. “I don’t know why she has to be so mean to them. It’s like she wants them to quit.”

“Maybe she’s just testing them.” Lily adds.

“Guys. I just said I know someone.” Amy says to the group again.

Jesse and Lily ignore Amy and continue to brainstorm what to do. Amy clears her throat and waves her arms.

“Hello? I said I might actually have someone.”

Jesse turns to her. “I swear Amy if this is one of your online friends who just wants to meet Beca I will personally have you fired.”

“No, I’m serious. I do have someone. I’ll try to call her today and ask if she could come tomorrow and get her to start ASAP.”

Jesse turns to Lily who just shrugs. He sighs. “Please don’t make me regret this.”

“When have I ever?”

“Oh god.” Jesse looks at Lily. “You really don’t know anyone?”

Lily shakes her head. “I’ll ask around.” 

“Guys. I’m serious. She’s going to be perfect I just know it.” Amy was confident as ever.

“Yeah she better be cause our jobs are on the line.”

***

“I’m home.” Beca listens in for any sign of Chloe. She drops her keys on the usual spot on the desk by the hall. “Babe?”

Beca found the deafening silence odd. She knew Chloe was home. 

“Chlo?” She calls out louder.

“In the kitchen.” She hears Chloe. That’s when she gets a whiff of something baking in the oven and that doesn’t happen often in their house.

Beca starts to roll her sleeves up when she sees Chloe busy in the kitchen with flour all over her face and hair. 

“Babe what are you doing?” Beca was watching Chloe move around their kitchen and then crouching down in front of the oven. Beca could see that intense look on Chloe’s face as she stares at whatever was in the oven. 

Beca was patient and let Chloe go through the motions. Soon enough, Chloe looks up to her girlfriend.

“Hi.” 

Beca, as always, couldn’t handle how cute her girlfriend was being. She always tends to shake her head in disbelief how lucky she was to be coming home to Chloe everyday. 

She was too busy admiring Chloe that she couldn’t even respond to a simple ‘Hi’. So Chloe tilts her head at Beca curious what was going on in her head.

“You’re home early. How was work?”

Chloe reached for Beca’s hands to help her stand back up and Beca was quick to offer her a hand.

“You know the usual boring things.” Beca shrugs.

“Your work’s never boring.” Chloe then leans into kiss Beca to properly say hello and Beca doesn’t mind at all that her black pants were getting covered in flour.

“Am I missing something?” Beca asks when they pull away from the kiss and nodding to the oven.

“Not really. I just wanted to try something for my channel. I finished recording actually. I’m waiting for them to be ready so I can include them in my video.”

“Uh oh.” Beca wasn’t even teasing. She was really concerned. She loves Chloe dearly but Chloe and anything to do with the kitchen just doesn’t work well.

“Be nice. I followed the recipe exactly. It can’t go wrong.”

“What exactly are we dealing with here?”

Chloe ignored Beca’s obvious jab again. “Chocolate chip cookies.” 

Chloe pulled the tray out and grabbed a cookie to feed Beca. “Here try one.”

Beca was being playful and just wanted to tease Chloe but the moment she hesitated and pulled back she knew she fucked up cause of how Chloe’s face fell and that she didn’t even try to hide the hurt in her eyes. 

Chloe stepped back as well and put the cookie back down. She reached to her back to untie the apron. “It’s okay. Thanks for being honest. I always appreciate your honesty.” Chloe pulls the apron over her head and drops it in the counter as she walks out of the kitchen.

“Babe. Come on I was just playing.” Beca grabs the whole tray and runs after Chloe.

Chloe grabbed her wine glass and turned on the TV ignoring Beca.

Beca being the ever-annoying girlfriend that she is sets the tray down on their coffee table and literally sits on Chloe’s lap. She grabs the wine glass from Chloe and sets it down on the table too.

She looks up at Chloe who was still ignoring her. “I’m sorry. I was just teasing. You know me.” She then reaches for Chloe’s face to wipe some flour that was under Chloe’s eye, on her forehead and on her nose. 

“Did you work on that all day?” Beca asked in a gentle tone.

Chloe glared at her as soon as she asked it.

“What? I was just curious. It’s a legitimate question.”

Beca then grabs one of the cookies and takes a big bite. “Wow.” Beca was genuinely surprised that the cookies weren’t bad. In fact they’re pretty tasty.

“Have you tried these bad boys? Best chocolate chip cookies ever!” She says with her mouth full.

Beca then grabs some more and takes another bite. She breaks the one in her hand in half and tries to feed Chloe. “Wanna try babe? I’m serious. They’re really good.”

Chloe just shakes her head. “At least try not to sound too surprised.” She mumbles without looking at Beca. She was looking straight at the television the whole time.

“Okay then.” Beca eats the rest of the cookie again and repositions herself so that she’s straddling Chloe. She reaches for the remote and turns the TV off.

“I really am sorry.” Beca is kissing Chloe around her face and gives a quick peck on the lips. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” She gives Chloe another peck on the lips. “I know I can be such an asshole sometimes.”

“Just sometimes?” Chloe looks at her again for the first time.

“Okay most of the time.” Beca tries to hide the smirk on her face as she pulls on Chloe’s hands to rest on her hips. Beca sighed and snuggled her face on Chloe’s neck. “Like today. I was a real asshole today.”

Chloe doesn’t say anything but Beca could hear Chloe let out her own sigh. Beca hugs Chloe tighter and eventually she could feel Chloe wrap her arms around her waist too.

Beca and Chloe made a pact long ago not to talk about work at home. As long as it doesn’t affect them or their relationship, they always tried to keep it separate and not intervene in each other’s businesses. 

Beca rus a music empire where she produced music, if time permits, organized concerts and seasonal events. These days they were preparing for their annual Christmas event. It was their last major event this year. 

Chloe has made a name for herself as a YouTuber. As of today, she was 20,000 subscribers short to three million. She met Beca when she was invited to attend a festival organised by Beca’s company. When they started dating they agreed to keep it private especially for Chloe who wanted to have a part of her life to herself. Beca didn’t care as long as they were together. They have been dating for almost two years now.

Chloe has announced in her videos that she is in a relationship but she hasn’t said with whom. They have been very careful to keep Beca’s identity a secret. Chloe would refer to Beca in her videos as one lucky duck and her fans started calling her the lucky duck to Chloe’s delight. She then started calling her subscribers ‘ducks’. Beca always teased her because it rhymed with fucks and it’s always been an inside joke of theirs.

“You know it wouldn’t hurt to be more patient.” Chloe finally says. Beca was still snuggled up to her and for some reason she could tell Chloe knew about what had happened today.

“Alright. Who told you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Chlo.”

Beca pulled back but was faced with Chloe’s raised eyebrows. “Really? You can’t Chlo me after the cookie fiasco.”

“Fine. I’m sorry again about that. It really is good.”

“Were they really good?”

“Yeah. Haven’t you tried one yet?”

“No, that was the first batch I made.”

“Well then.” Beca reached for another cookie and fed Chloe but when Chloe was about to take a bite, she pulled the cookie back and stole a kiss from Chloe instead. But instead of the pecks she’s been stealing here and there, she pressed on this kiss and was very pleased when she felt Chloe smile and kissed her back.

“Good, right?” Beca winked at Chloe when they pulled away from the kiss.

“Hmm. It could be better.” Chloe is biting her lip.

“Is that a challenge?”

Chloe is laughing for real again. “Seriously babe. Cookie I want. Feed me.” Chloe was tapping on Beca’s hips, showing she was growing impatient.

Beca rolled her eyes and feeds Chloe. She takes a bit and her eyes grew wide. She’s tapping on Beca’s hips some more. “Wow. I can bake chocolate chip cookies.”

“Yeah I mean it surprised me too. I was honestly expecting them to be terrible or something.” The tapping stops in an instant and Beca realizes what she just said. “Fuck I can’t say or do anything right tonight!” Beca was sinking her head on Chloe’s shoulders again.

Chloe rolled her eyes. Beca seriously had no filter. She loved her for it most of the time. But it’s really more like she loves her period.

“Anyway going back. I’m not gonna say anything about what happened but can you just promise me one thing?” 

“That depends.” Beca says still snuggled to Chloe.

“Just promise me you’ll be more patient with the next one.”

Beca sighed. It was a reasonable request. She looks at Chloe and stared at her favourite blues for a second. “I love you, you know that. I still don’t know why you put up with me.”

“I love you too. It won’t hurt to be less terrifying at work.”

“I’m trying I promise.” Beca then gets off Chloe and lays her head down on her lap instead.

Chloe then reached for her phone. “What do you want for dinner by the way?”

“Your turn to decide babe.”

Chloe was scrolling through the app trying to decide what to get for dinner and Beca just watches her and traces the prints on Chloe’s shirt with her finger. 

Only three people in her office knew about Chloe. “Now tell me. Who told you? I promise I won’t say anything.”

***

Stacie couldn’t believe it when she got the call from Amy yesterday. Of course she would jump at the opportunity to work for Beca Mitchell. She’s now with Amy in the office early Wednesday morning since she was asked to come extra early to go through a ton of paperwork. She was told that she was going to be on probation for three months and then be assessed whether or not she will become a regular and permanent employee.

“I get it Ames. This isn’t my first job.”

“Okay. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“I’ve heard of the rumours about her being notorious at work. I know what I’m going to be dealing with. I think.”

“Well you better make sure you don’t repeat that anywhere else. Remember your contract.”

“Yeah about that. Why so secretive? Everyone knows it already.”

“She’s just a very private person.”

“What? Surely she knows that everyone knows she’s a bitch. It’s no secret Ames. She’s terrible. She’s not the nicest person around I’ve heard and I think she knows that. Some even go as far as calling her heartless and just cold.”

“Well that cold heartless bitch is your new boss so I suggest you keep it to yourself.”

Stacie shrugs. “I don’t really care but it makes me curious cause I believe everyone has some good in them.”

“You’re here to work not to snoop. Don’t fuck it up. It really does pay well.”

“I know. That’s why I’m here. Alright any other proper tip for me?”

“Nah. I have faith in you to figure it out. You will be shadowing someone for the rest of the week to learn the system and the rest is just get out of her way, don’t piss her off and just give her whatever she asks pronto.”

Stacie’s mind is always in the gutter and Amy calls her out on it.

“Sheesh. At least pretend you don’t have the hots for her. You’re not so subtle.”

“I do not have the hots for her. It’s just that I find her mysterious. There’s something about her but I bet you she’s a bottom.”

“Oh my god. Alright. That’s all for me. I’ll have someone show you your desk. Beca will be here in a bit. She’s almost never late.”

Stacie was about to leave Amy’s office when Amy calls out to her again.

“Actually Stace. We’re having a meeting when she gets here.” Amy hands her a black card. “Can you get everyone coffee?”

“Sure thing.” 

***

Stacie decided to go to the coffee shop around the corner a couple of blocks from work, the Umbrian. She’s been here a couple of times and always liked their coffees so she figured it’s a safe bet.

Stacie was looking around while she waited for her order. The place was just in the right amount of busy. Everyone was just minding their own business. Stacie had a bad habit of people watching and that’s when she spots Chloe Beale in the corner typing away on her laptop. Stacie has been a subscriber of Chloe’s for years now but she has never actually seen her in person.

Stacie recognised her right away though. “Holy shit. It’s really her.” She whispers to herself. She has been a fan since god knows when. Watching Chloe’s videos made you feel like she’s an old friend. There was something comforting about her. Stacie was aware at how attractive she was already cause damn that girl knew the camera loves her and over the years Stacie knew she had developed a tiny little crush.

Stacie watched Chloe push her glasses up her nose and tuck her hair behind her ears. She was so much more vibrant and prettier in person. Stacie’s breath hitched when Chloe looked up all of a sudden. But instead of getting creeped out or offended to find a stranger staring at you, she smiled a soft smile at her. Stacie was blushing and she knew it; she could feel the warmth on her cheeks and ears. 

She was frozen in her spot about two tables away and Chloe removed her glasses and tilted her head. Stacie still doesn’t move. She’s considering whether she should just walk up to Chloe and introduce herself but she also didn’t want to intrude. This was obviously her personal time. She should respect her privacy. She was also worried about the possibility that Chloe isn’t like the person she was in her videos. There’s a reason why they say never meet your heroes. Stacie would literally be heartbroken. So she hesitates.

“Coffees for Stacie.” The barista calls out.

Stacie snapped out of it when she heard her name and rushed to get her coffees. She doesn’t look back and almost ran out of the Umbrian. 

Chloe chuckled to her self as she put her glasses back on and got back to work. 

***

After being led to her desk, which was one of the bigger ones, and the closest to Beca’s office, Stacie found herself anxiously waiting with the tray of coffees. She was told that Beca was already in her office and the closer she was to her office the more she could hear Beca.

“Bullshit. What kind of an excuse is that? Newsflash we’re all busy.”

“We are waiting for their response to reschedule.” Jesse was explaining something to Beca.

“Fuck that. You give them the dates and if they’re still too busy then you tell them deal’s off.”

Stacie cleared her throat as she was standing by the doorway holding the tray of coffees with her. They all turn to her.

“Oh by the way Beca. This is Stacie Conrad, your new assistant.” Jesse let Stacie in.

“That was quick.” Beca said to Jesse.

“Stacie, this is Beca Mitchell.”

Stacie was handing out everyone’s coffees. Lily and Amy were there too. Lily just gives her a nod and Amy winked at her.

As she hands Beca hers, Stacie introduced herself. “Hi Ms. Mitchell. Stacie Conrad. Thank you so much for the opportunity.”

Beca takes a sip from her coffee and eyes Stacie without saying anything. Stacie was shifting her weight left and right. She was starting to feel a bit conscious as if Beca was scrutinizing her and the worst bit is that she couldn’t tell what she was thinking.

“You don’t drink coffee?”

“What?” Stacie wasn’t expecting Beca to ask her that of all questions she could ask her.

“I don’t like repeating myself. Is this how it’s going to be like with you? Cause if that’s the case you can leave, we’re wasting each other’s time.”

“Yes.” Stacie blurted out all of a sudden.

Beca raised her brow at that and Stacie realised what she just said.

“I meant yes I do drink coffee, Ma’am.”

“Next time you get everyone coffee, get one for yourself too.”

“Thank you.” Stacie couldn’t hide the surprise in her tone.

Beca was about to continue with their meeting but looks to Stacie again who was just standing awkwardly by the door. “Is there anything else Ms. Conrad?”

“What? I mean, no.” Stacie cleared her throat. “There’s nothing else Ms. Mitchell.”

Beca just looks at her. She doesn’t even say a word and Stacie catches on.

“Right sorry. I’ll be outside if you need me. Thanks. Sorry again. Uhm. Bye.” Stacie turns around and winces at what just happened. 

“What the hell is wrong with me?” Stacie says to herself when she was back at her desk. She had a hand over her chest trying to calm her heart.

***  
Stacie survived her first week at work and is slowly getting used to her boss’ unapproachable demeanor, short temper and foul mouth. She was out getting coffees again and decided to go back to the Umbrian.

Stacie walked in the Umbrian and the first thing she was doing was look around for Chloe and there she was again. Just like the week before, Stacie spots her again in the same spot and just like before Stacie was blushing and staring and blushing some more. As if sensing someone was staring at her Chloe looks up at Stacie and smiles again.

Chloe recognised Stacie as the same girl from last week. She was patient and just looked up at Stacie with the same smile on her face. Stacie took a deep breath and decided to walk up to where Chloe was.

“Hi.” Stacie was trying her best not to freak out.

“Hello.” Chloe easily greets back.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to intrude. But. Oh my god you’re Chloe Beale.” Stacie whispers as if Chloe was undercover or something.

Chloe laughs a little. “That would be me, yes.”

“I’m sorry again. I didn’t mean to sound like a creep. But oh my god, I can’t believe it’s really you.”

“No no you’re alright. Don’t be sorry. It’s not that often people come up to me but don’t worry I don’t mind.”

“I’m a fan if that wasn’t obvious yet. I just love watching you. I mean your videos. They’re my stress relievers. I look forward to your uploads every week.”

“That’s very sweet of you. I’m actually just editing the one I’m uploading for tomorrow.”

Chloe uploads her videos weekly and chose to do it on Thursdays.

“That’s so cool.” Stacie was able to stop herself from saying anymore than that and potentially embarrassing herself some more.

“What was your name?”

“Stacie sorry. I’m Stacie.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Stacie.”

“Four coffees for Stacie?” The Barista calls out from the counter.

Stacie couldn’t hide her disappointment. She was so bummed and she wanted to stay longer with her idol. “That’s me. I work around here and I’m getting coffees for the bosses.”

“Well. You better not keep them waiting. I think I’ll see you around a lot if this is your go to coffee shop then.”

“Do you work around here too?”

“Something like that.”

“I look forward seeing you next time then or you know on YouTube or wherever.”

Chloe just laughs and nods. Stacie walks away still a bit star struck and focuses on not dropping the coffees she was bringing back to the office. 

***

Her excitement from meeting Chloe was short-lived as Stacie fucks up at work for the first time.

“Are you fuckin’ serious right now? Is this a joke?”

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“Yeah it won’t happen again.” Beca was about to fire Stacie right then and there but she paused and breathed. Chloe’s words were ringing in her head.

Jesse and Fat Amy were about to step in to try to convince Beca not to fire Stacie.

“Just please. Focus. I need you to focus. Do it again and do it right this time. I mean it.” Beca says handing back the documents to Stacie.

Stacie grabbed the documents. “Yes Ma’am. Thank you. I won’t let you down.”

“Don’t fuck it up. You can go.”

Jesse and Fat Amy exchanged looks. 

“Don’t.” Beca beats them to it. “Let’s just get back to work guys. Shut the door when you leave. Please. Thanks.” 

***

Chloe has never gone live before but for the past couple of videos, her comments have been filled with people asking her to go live on Instagram. While she was going through more comments and came across more of those requests, she shrugged and decided on the spot to give it a go. 

She tweeted about it first and got up to prepare a bit to look at least a bit more presentable. Her hair wasn’t cooperating today so she decided to just put it up in a messy bun.

It was the first time Stacie fucked up at work and she was feeling like shit when she got home. She was able to fix it though but it didn’t stop her from feeling a bit down. She even brought home a few beers to maybe make her feel better. She was slumped on her couch browsing through her phone when the notifications came in.

Stacie couldn’t believe it when she read the notifications that came through. First it was a tweet from Chloe announcing she was going live soon and now on her Instagram it says that Chloe Beale is now live. Stacie quickly pressed on it and Chloe filled her screen in a second. She found herself staring at Chloe and already just like that she was starting to feel so much better.

“Alright ducks, you asked for it, you got it. So here I am.” Chloe was saying to her phone. “This feels weird. How do I even know if it’s on? Is there anyone here yet?” Chloe stares at the different symbols on her phone. Her face was all scrunched up trying to figure it out then breaks into a grin the moment she realizes she was on.

She reads a comment asking where she is. “Where am I?” She tilted her phone left and right to show her surroundings. “I’m on the floor of our living room.”

“Right so I should’ve really prepared better for this. Oh where is everyone? Who else is on the floor? Yeah yeah.” 

She reads another comment. People were asking about the lucky duck and it automatically makes Chloe smile. Literally anything about Beca makes her smile.

“Good question. Where is the lucky duck? Probably still working. She should be home soon.”

“Yes she’s working hard for the both of us of course. Kaching kaching.” Chloe was very careful when she spoke about Beca and she was being extra careful now since she was live.

Then Chloe got distracted by the overflowing questions about Beca and starts to laugh out loud. “I see what’s going on here. Now I know why you duckies want me to go live.”

“You’re hoping to get a glimpse of the lucky duck. Nice try.” She winks at the camera.

“See how strategic my position is. All you see is the wall. No picture frames in the back ground or anything.” Chloe then boops her own nose. “I’m way ahead of you all.”

Another comment makes Chloe laugh. “Does she even exist?” Chloe repeats the question for everyone not knowing everyone watching can also see the comments coming in in real time. 

“You guys are crazy. Unfortunately for some of you, yes she does exist. Yes the lucky duck is an actual person and not just in my imagination.”

Chloe really did have followers who genuinely believed that Beca doesn’t exist because in the two years that they have been dating you would think that someone would’ve spotted them together already. Chloe was also very careful to not give away any clues in her videos. 

She was in the middle of her Instagram live session when Beca got home from work that afternoon. Beca could hear Chloe talking as soon as she entered so she assumed she was still filming.

Chloe could hear Beca dropping her stuff on the counter and looked up to her right away with a finger on her lips signaling her to be quiet. When Beca saw Chloe she just laughs at her and nods. 

“Yeah that’s right the lucky duck’s here.”

Chloe looks up at Beca again. “Hello to you too babe.” And blew her a kiss.

“She’s literally miming to me. It’s like we’re playing charades.”

Chloe reads another comment. “Oh definitely. We would totally kill it in game nights if we were ever invited to one. We are both ridiculously competitive. Maybe we should just host one.” Chloe nods to herself. It sounds like a plan.

Beca goes into their bedroom and decides to change as she heard Chloe chat away to her viewers. It was amazing what Chloe did for a living Beca could never. Being constantly in front of a camera and literally putting yourself out there was not something Beca would do intentionally.

Beca stepped back out and decides to whip something up for dinner for the two of them. She was in the middle of chopping onion and garlic when she heard Chloe about to say goodbye.

“Alright. That’s it for now. Thank you all for joining me. This has been fun. I might start doing this more but I don’t want to keep anyone’s hopes up. You know I hate making promises I can’t keep.”

Chloe looks at the different buttons on her screen then taps on the live button. “Oh wow, we’ve been on this for thirty minutes now. I don’t know about you guys but that did not feel like half an hour.” She then taps another button to see the number of viewers and she almost drops her phone.

“Motherducker. Is this for real? That can’t be right. It says here there’s a hundred and fifty thousand of you guys watching this right now. That can’t be right. Is that even possible?”

“That’s mind blowing don’t you guys think?” She explores some more the different buttons.

“Anyway you guys, I have to go. Thanks again for popping in and saying hello. It’s my turn to properly say hello to my lucky duck now. If only I could just figure out how to get out of this thing.” 

Chloe looks around her screen again and. “Oh! There it is found it. Love you ducks. Bye for now.” And she ends the live. 

She gets up and skips to Beca. She wraps her arms around Beca’s waist from behind and rests her chin on her shoulder.

“Careful. I have a knife.”

“What are you making?” Chloe whispers to Beca sending shivers down her spine.

“Just gonna spice up whatever left over we have. You good with this?”

“Of course. I love your cooking. I love watching you cook too. So hot.” Chloe started to pepper the side of Beca’s face with kisses.

“Stop it. I can’t focus. Who were you talking to just now?”

“Sorry. I just missed you today.”

“I missed you too babe.”

“Anyway that was Instagram live. It was a different kind of rush but very fun.”

“Wow, you never go live.”

“I know. So much could’ve gone wrong but hey I did it. How was work today?”

“It was alright. You know the usual.”

Chloe only hums her response and she knows Beca will be able to connect the dots soon especially with the way Chloe brushed Beca’s hair to one side so she can kiss and suck on her neck. Beca sighs and drops the knife she was holding.

Chloe’s hands were also moving up and down Beca’s ribs and abdomen as Beca leaned back and bit her lip. 

“Alright. I know you know. Who’s the mole? Who’s reporting these things to you?”

Chloe moans through Beca’s neck with her lips grazing her skin when she says. “I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Beca turns around to face Chloe. “Honestly?”

Chloe stopped pretending and kissed Beca. “I love you and I’m so proud of you.”

“Is this like my reward?” Beca says to Chloe wiggling her eyebrows. 

Chloe shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Conrad’s lucky she has you as her guardian angel.”

“Conrad?”

“Yeah that’s the name of my new assistant.”

“Is she good?”

It was Beca’s turn to shrug. “She’ll have to do for now.”

“Beca!”

“I’m kidding. I didn’t fire her did I?”

“No you didn’t and I was very happy to hear it.”

“I’m going to find out who’s been going behind my back and I will fire whoever it is who’s telling you these things. I don’t care if it’s Lily.”

“Well too bad cause you’re never gonna find out. You wanna skip to dessert?”

“What?”

Chloe just bites her lip and pulls on the hems of Beca’s shirt.

“Oh definitely. Dinner can wait.”

*** 

Stacie enters the Umbrian again and looks around for Chloe as soon as she’s inside but doesn’t find her anywhere. She doesn’t even deny she was looking for her. It’s been a tough morning for her and she was looking forward to seeing Chloe to brighten up her day. With slumped shoulders, she drags her feet towards the counter and ordered the coffees. 

“Would that be all?” The bubbly Barista asked. “Ma’am? Would that be all?”

Stacie shakes her head. “Sorry. That would be all yes.”

“That’ll be $36.50.” Stacie takes her card out and tapped to pay. Her ears perking up when she heard someone giggling behind her. 

“Whatever it is, it’ll get better. It’s barely 9am. It can’t be that bad.”

Stacie was able to recover from her initial shock. “You obviously don’t know my boss then.” Stacie said as she stepped aside to let Chloe order. “She’s definitely something.”

Chloe just laughs again. “I’m sure she’s not that bad.” Chloe says to Stacie before she goes to order. Stacie listens in and waits. She’s been dying to know Chloe’s go to drink.

“Hey Ralph.”

“Hey Chloe. The usual for you?”

“Yes please. Thank you.” Chloe hands the Barista her KeepCup. Stacie recognised it to be the same one that she would sometimes see on Chloe’s videos. 

Stacie had an incredulous look on her face. “What?” Chloe asked her when she saw it.

“Of course he knows you.”

“I am here almost everyday.”

“Why is that?” 

Stacie found herself to be following Chloe to her usual table.

“I like the vibe and they have really good coffees. You would know. Take a seat if you want while you wait for your order.”

“Are you sure that’s okay? I would hate to intrude.”

“Just sit down Stace, it’s okay. I don’t mind.”

***

Beca was doing a bit of overtime today. She was going to be hand delivering a few contracts to some producers that were about three blocks away from their building. 

She gets up to head to the printer to grab the copies she’s printed. On her way back to her office, Beca stopped in her tracks as soon as she heard Chloe’s voice. She’s sure Chloe wasn’t here but she would recognize her voice anywhere. She’s watched and rewatched all of Chloe’s videos, she was definitely sure someone in the office was watching Chloe’s videos right now.

Beca was walking around the office following the sound. She thought everyone’s already left for the day.

Chloe had a million of subscribers so it doesn’t surprise her that some of her staff was watching her videos. She followed the sound to their common area and saw Stacie with her back to Beca looking down on her phone.

Beca just found it fitting that Stacie was a fan. If she only knew how Chloe saved her from being fired the other day.

Stacie must’ve felt another presence as she quickly turned around to find her boss looking at her from the doorway.

“Ms. Mitchell. I’m sorry. I just came back for my lunch. I left it in the fridge.”

“No it’s okay. Sorry for startling you.”

“Oh that’s okay. I’m just naturally jumpy. Can I help you with anything?”

“Actually if you don’t mind.” 

“Anything.”

“Okay. Make me four more copies of this and put it in a binder. I’ll be in my office I need to make a few more calls.”

“Of course. I’ll let you know when it’s ready.”

“Twenty minutes in my office.”

Beca left the documents at the table and walked back to her office. She was still on the phone when Stacie popped her head in holding the documents. She left them on Beca’s desk and went back to her own.

“I'm leaving the office soon. I’ll see you soon. Bye.” Beca says to whoever was on the other end and hung up.

Beca grabbed the rest of her things and walked out of her office.

“Did you need help with these?” Stacie asked. Beca thought she left already. 

“Actually I’m delivering them to another office not too far from here.”

“I’ll come with you if that’s alright. Those things are heavy.” 

“Thanks.”

Beca hands three copies to Stacie and walks out ahead of her. Stacie was following her closely from behind. Stacie could already see Beca was a lot calmer after office hours. She’s never seen her boss this relaxed before.

Then Beca’s phone rings and not long after she’s answered it she’s on another fit. Whoever’s on the phone right now was obviously pissing her off.

“No. Don’t fuckin’ tell me you can’t wait for these documents. I’m literally on my way. I’m fucking spoon-feeding you assholes, all you have to do is wait and you’re telling me you can’t do that too?”

“Go ahead and tell Johnny then. Was that supposed to scare me? I’ll be there soon.”

Stacie was too scared to say anything so she doesn’t. She was even scared to breathe around Beca.

“Fuckin’ useless idiots.” Beca mutters under her breath.

They continued to walk in silence until they walked pass the Umbrian and Beca stops by the café.

“This is where you get our coffees, right?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

Beca nods and makes her way towards the entrance. Stacie wasn’t sure what was happening but she follows her boss inside anyway.

Beca sat down in one of the tables and was scrolling through her phone. When she heard Stacie put down the documents she was carrying, she handed her her card.

“Aren’t we in a hurry?”

“Says who?” Beca says to her.

“Forget I said anything.” Stacie says grabbing her card. “Did you want anything else?”

“Just coffee. Get one for you too.” Beca says without looking up from her phone.

Stacie walks to the counter and the Barista recognizes her right away.

“Hey, you’re Chloe’s friend right?” 

Stacie looks to her boss who was still busy with something on her phone. “Yeah?” 

“Can you let her know she left her KeepCup here this morning. Just in case she’s looking for it you know. Or did you want to take it to her? Are you seeing her later?”

Stacie was so flattered that the Barista thought she and Chloe were friends. She blushed at the thought and clears her throat. “I usually see her when she’s here. I’m sure this is the first place she’ll come looking for it anyway. I think it’s best if it stays here.”

“Oh okay. Yeah cool. Thanks anyway.”

“No worries. What can I get you?”

Stacie walked back to Beca still a bit flustered. Beca easily concludes that Stacie probably has a crush on the Barista. He was kinda cute she figures. Beca just eyes her and Stacie clears her throat.

“I guess that explains why you like this place.”

“What?” Stacie mentally slaps herself for being so obvious.

“Sorry it’s not my business. I don’t really care. No offense.”

“None taken.”

The Barista then calls Stacie’s name. Their orders were ready. Beca looks to where he put their coffee down and sees a tomato-themed KeepCup with the red band, red lid and green plug. It had to be Chloe’s. 

The Barista saw Beca eyeing the cup when they were about to walk out. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah sorry. Is that one for sale?” Beca asked him.

“Oh no. A regular left it.”

“A regular?”

“Yeah.”

“I see. Okay. Thanks.” She raises her cup of coffee and turns to leave. Stacie and Ralph, the Barista, just exchanged looks.

Beca sends Chloe a text anyway that the Barista said her KeepCup was at the Umbrian.

_From Chloe: Oh my gosh! I’ve been looking for it everywhere. Thanks babe._

_From Beca: You’re a regular huh? Btw I’ll be home by 7. Did you want me to just grab the cup for you?_

_From Chloe: Nah that’s okay. I’m hanging out there tomorrow anyway. I’m a regular you see. I just got home. Gonna start recording in a bit. I’ll see you soon babe!_

Beca rolled her eyes at the text. Stacie did not dare look at her boss’ phone but there was something in Beca’s expression that she hasn’t seen before. She couldn’t place it as well but it was very unlike her boss.

“Did you want me to hold on to your coffee for you?” Stacie suddenly asks.

Beca looks to Stacie and shakes her head as she pockets her phone. Her expression is now back to its usual intimidating bossy gaze. “No I’m good.”

***

The following morning Chloe passed by the Umbrian to grab her cup.

“Hey Ralph.”

“There she is. The usual?”

“No sorry not today. I’m in a rush. I just came to pick up my cup.”

“No worries. Your hot friend told you it was here then.”

Chloe raised her brows at this. She wasn’t sure if Ralph knew who Beca was. “Hot friend?”

“Yeah brunette, easily flustered, kinda awkward too.”

“Yup that does sound like her.”

“She’s really pretty and hot.”

“Hey back off buddy. She’s mine.” Chloe half jokes.

“Oh. I didn’t know. Really? There’s something going on with you two?”

“It’s kinda a secret.” But before Chloe could explain further, her phone was ringing. “Shoot I have to take this. I gotta go. Thanks for this again.”

“No worries. Anytime.”

“But hey. I’m watching you.” Chloe calls out to him before exiting the cafe and Ralph just laughs as Chloe winks at him.

Not an hour later, Stacie walked into the Umbrian. She looks for Chloe around the café as soon as she comes in, which is the first thing she always does. She sighs when she doesn’t see Chloe at her usual table.

“If it’s Chloe you’re looking for, she already left.”

“Oh.” Stacie was blushing from the embarrassment of getting caught.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were seeing each other?” The Barista asked Stacie after she paid for her coffees.

“What?”

“Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone. Chloe said it was a secret.”

“What?”

“You and Chloe.”

Stacie shakes her head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. There’s nothing going on between us. I wish! But no that’s impossible.”

“Oh my god. Holy shit. I misunderstood.”

“What are you saying?”

“Fuck she said it was a secret.”

“You lost me. What do you mean?”

“Okay. Don’t tell her I told you. She cannot find out you know. I think Chloe likes you.”

“What?”

“So we were talking a bit earlier when she came to pick up her cup but she was in a rush. She said it was a secret but then she had to go. So I thought you were secretly dating but now I realise that maybe she just meant she secretly likes you. Please don’t tell her I told you. Just pretend you don’t know.”

Stacie was confused and Ralph was a terrible story-teller. “Are you sure?” 

“She literally called dibs on you.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Just promise me you won’t tell her.”

“I think you got it all wrong.” Stacie was still insisting.

“Okay let’s say I did. Still. Promise me you won’t tell her. Just forget about all this.”

“Okay I promise but I’m telling you, you got this all wrong.”

Stacie knows there was no way what Ralph was saying is true but holy fuckin’ shit the mere possibility that Chloe likes her was doing things to her. The rational side of her knew that it wasn’t possible. There was no way because well for starters she knew Chloe was in a relationship. But there is another side of her that was just over the moon and she knew she was being ridiculous 

***

The next time Stacie sees Chloe she was actually hoping she would because she wanted to personally congratulate Chloe on the three million subscribers she hit late last night.

Stacie was walking straight to Chloe’s table after she ordered and sat across from her.

“Hello there. You look happy?” That was the first thing Chloe noticed. 

“Yeah I mean, congratulations! I’m so happy for you. Three million that’s incredible.”

“Yeah I still can’t believe it to be honest.”

Stacie wasn’t sure what she was planning to do but she’s been thinking about it and she convinced herself to take the leap of faith. She’s wanted to ask Chloe for her number and maybe they could celebrate Chloe’s three million subscribers somehow. 

She was just about to start her spiel when Chloe’s phone rings and Stacie doesn’t mean to look but she does and she saw ‘Babe’ calling. Chloe picks it up as soon as she sees who was calling her.

“Hello?”

 _“Hey babe, where are you?”_ Beca says on the other end.

“I’m at the Umbrian. What’s up?”

_“I forgot something actually.”_

“I knew it. Did you want me to get it and bring it to you?”

_“Yes please. It’s on the counter in the kitchen.”_

“What is it?”

_“You’ll see.”_

“Okay Ms. Mysterious. When do you need it? If I go now, I can get it to you in an hour or so?”

_“That’ll be perfect sweetheart.”_

Chloe rolled her eyes at Beca and her pet names for her. “Whatever. I’ll see you soon. Bye.”

_“I love you.”_

“Love you too. Bye.” 

Stacie felt she was intruding something so intimate and thought about walking away and leaving Chloe several times but she stayed in her seat looking at every picture hanging on the wall. She was glad the lucky duck called cause listening to one half of that conversation knocked her back into her senses. Chloe seemed to be very happy in her current relationship.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to.” Stacie says when Chloe ended the call.

Chloe waved it off. “No no it’s okay don’t worry about it. I have to go. I feel like you were about to tell me something. Hold that thought and catch you tomorrow?”

“Yeah for sure. It can wait don’t worry.”

Chloe was packing the rest of her stuff away and chugged her coffee. Stacie was standing up with Chloe. She wanted to at least walk her out but she wasn’t prepared for what Chloe was about to do. Stacie literally froze when she felt Chloe lean in to give her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

“Bye Stace. Have fun at work.” Chloe says unfazed as usual.

“Thanks. I’ll uh see you tomorrow. Congratulations again.” Stacie was left frozen in place once again by Chloe and blushing. Chloe smiled at her before rushing out.

***

Stacie was on her way back to the office with everyone’s coffees when her phone rang. She almost dropped everything when she saw it was from her boss.

“Hello?”

 _“Ms. Conrad I have a very important meeting today and I won’t be in the office nor will I be reachable.”_

“What do you mean unreachable?”

_“I will see you all first thing tomorrow morning. It’s just a day and I expect zero fuck ups.”_

“Yes Ma’am.”

_“Good.”_

Chloe didn’t think too much of whatever it was Beca left at home because this wasn’t the first time Beca’s asked her to pick something up for her.

She had her earphones on and was bopping to some Ariana Grande when she got home and went straight to the counter but there wasn’t anything there. She looked around some more and couldn’t see anything that Beca might have forgotten. When she was sure there was nothing, she decided to call Beca.

_Beca Mitchell. Leave a message._

“Why is her phone off? Maybe it’s her phone charger that she left.” Chloe says to her self.

Chloe pulled out her earphones and tried again. The next thing she knows is she’s hearing several balloons popping and she’s jumping and screaming.

“Surprise! Happy three million babe!” Beca jumped out wearing a party hat and was blowing on a party trumpet. 

“Oh my god! You’re literally going to be the death of me Beca Mitchell.” Chloe says holding on to her heart and catching her breath. “You know what I feel about popping balloons.”

“Babe. Three million!” Beca was laughing and kept blowing on her paper trumpet in between her teeth and a few more times before getting rid of it. She was all giggly when she was reaching for Chloe who was just standing there still a bit shaken up.

“Surprise my love.” She reached for Chloe’s face and held it to give her a solid kiss on the lips. “I’m sorry if the balloons scared you.”

“What are you doing here?”

“What else? Celebrating.”

“Is Beca Mitchell actually playing hooky today?” Chloe was playing with the buttons on Beca’s shirt.

“Well you see my lovely girlfriend just reached three million subscribers. I think I can skip work for that and maybe spend a day with her.” She looks down on Chloe’s fingers on her shirt and held her hands.

Chloe raised her brows. “Babe. I know that look.”

Beca was wiggling her eyebrows and bit her lips. “Let’s go for a drive shall we?”

“Let me just grab my camera.”

***

“My ducks. We are at three million! I still can’t believe it. You’re all amazing! Now I don’t usually play favourites but there’s this certain lucky duck that’s spoiling me today.” Chloe flips her phone camera to show that they were currently on the road.

Chloe flips back the camera to her. “We’re playing hooky today so watch out for my next video to find out what we’re going to be up to. I’m so excited. And no I’m still not revealing who my lucky duck is but I have been thinking about fun ways to do that. But I don’t know I might be overreaching here cause I’m on a high on reaching another million.” Chloe squealed that bit at her phone before turning to Beca who was trying to tell her something. 

“What’s that babe?” She looks at Beca for a second then turned back to her phone. “We’re back to our usual miming thing and it’s harder when she’s driving.”

Beca was pouting and tried to reach for Chloe’s phone to turn it off. “Okay okay. Careful on the hardware.”

“Someone’s getting jealous. Bye for now duckies!” Chloe blows a kiss and ends her live.

She then grabs the camera around her neck and takes a photo of Beca.

“Stop it. You’re making me all conscious. You probably have hundred of pictures of me by now.”

“So? I like taking your pictures. I don’t care if I have like thousands of them. It won’t stop me.” Chloe clicks on the camera again. “From.” Click. “Taking your pictures.” Click click click.

They were at stopped at a light and Chloe quickly leaned in to kiss Beca on the cheeks then Beca turns to face her all puckered up already.

“Thanks for taking time off for me today. You didn’t have to but I want you to know I appreciate it.”

“I know but I wanted to do it.”

Chloe kissed Beca one more time before leaning back into her seat but kept a hand on Beca’s thigh tapping along to the radio.

“Were you serious about introducing me to your subscribers?” Beca suddenly asked.

“I don’t know. Some days I want your adorable self to be in my videos but other days I’m glad to have you all to myself.”

“If you were to make the big reveal, how would you do it?”

“I don’t know yet. I mean I’ve had a couple of passing ideas but nothing too enticing yet to actually consider it. How do you feel about that anyway?”

“Still the same. I don’t really have any strong feelings about it. I’ve got you either way.” 

“Always the sweet talker.” Chloe rolled her eyes at Beca.

“I’m just being honest. Now babe can you do me a favour and turn your phone off for me?”

“Sure but may I know why?” Chloe found the request odd but she does it anyway.

“Because we’re going off the grid. It’s just you and me today.” Beca lifts Chloe’s hand from her lap and kisses it before resting it back down in place.

***

After spending an amazing day with Chloe and an incredible night together, Beca was now in her office first thing in the morning surrounded by her supposedly competent staff. She was handed document after document. She was at her desk going through them one by one. You would think she was gone for a week or something.

“What the fuck am I looking at?” Beca starts rummaging through the papers.  
Beca scans the documents as she listens to Lily’s report.

“So you’re telling me that we have our Christmas concert coming up in less than a fuckin’ month headlined by the top artists in this country and our host has the fuckin’ guts to just get up and leave?”

Lily clears her throat. “Yes. That’s exactly what’s happened.”

“Who the hell does he think he is?! Get his fuckin’ agent on the line and get me a copy of his fuckin’ contract. I also want us getting in touch with our legal team.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“I step out for one fuckin’ day. What an asshole.” Beca was mostly muttering this to herself. “Who’s our new host then?” Beca says louder for everyone without looking up from her desk.

Everyone looked around amongst themselves. No one moved, spoke or breathed. All you can hear were the sounds of paper as Beca flipped through the pages.

Beca noticed the lack of response and looked up to her staff. “Please tell me you have found a replacement.”

Still no one responds. Beca was met with more silence. No one even dared to make eye contact. Beca slammed the papers she was reading on her desk and was about to go on a rampage.

“No one? No prospects? You’re fuckin’ kidding me. What? Are you expecting me to come up with these things? What the fuck do guys do all day?”

“I can get you Chloe Beale.” Stacie suddenly said and everyone turned their heads around to her with expressions she couldn’t quite read. Horrified? Bewildered? Panic?

You could almost hear Stacie gulp.

“Excuse me?” Beca finally breaks the silence.

Stacie cleared her throat. “What if I said to you I could get you Chloe Beale?”

“Is this a fucking joke to you Ms. Conrad?” Beca stands and starts to walk around her desk.

“No I promise I’m serious.”

Beca stopped in front of her desk and crossed her arms as she leaned back. She eyes Stacie and she could see that Stacie was being serious. Is this girl for real?

Stacie figured Beca was waiting so she spoke again. “Now I’m not sure if you guys know who she is but she’s kinda big on YouTube. She just reached three million subscribers this week.” Stacie was looking around waiting for anyone to support her.

Beca who was still looking at Stacie is the only one who responds. “I’m sure I speak for everyone when I say we know who she is. Like you said she’s pretty famous.”

“That’s great then we can all agree, she’s perfect. She’s even done these things before.”

It was only Lily, Jesse and Amy who knew about Beca and Chloe’s relationship in their entire office. Everyone else had no idea or could probably only speculate but no one would dare ask or confront Beca about it.

Beca couldn’t stop looking at Stacie. She’s trying to figure out what the hell her assistant was playing at. She was waiting for the punch line that never came. “How do you know Chloe?

Stacie and everyone else for that matter in their panicked state didn’t even pick up the way Beca said Chloe’s name with familiarity. “I don’t really know her know her Ms. Mitchell but I know of her. With your permimssion I think I know how I could reach her and I have a good feeling that I could convince her to host the event for us or at least meet with us to discuss.”

“A good feeling?”

Stacie hesitated but she was sure. “Yes Ma’am.” 

Jesse was about to intervene but Beca raised her hand to stop him. Normally she would fire her right then and there but Beca was most of all intrigued. 

“Alright then. Everyone Ms. Conrad is in charge of looking for a host.” Beca then directs her attention back to Stacie. “It doesn’t have to be Chloe Beale cause god knows what that woman is up to. Just find me a fuckin’ host by the end of the week. Got it?”

“Yes Ma’am. But even you have to admit Chloe Beale would be perfect for the job.”

For the first time Stacie saw something change in Beca’s expression and saw almost like a glint in her eyes. It was very subtle. She couldn’t describe what it was if asked.

“She would be.” But that was gone just as fast and Beca’s demeanor was back to being dagger stares and intimidation. “Anything else? If that’s all then you’re all dismissed. I’m going to be in a conference call in half an hour so if there’s anything urgent that needs to be done, bring it to my attention before then.”

“Yes Ma’am.” They all said together.

“Alright. Fuck off then.” Beca says waving her hand at everyone shooing them out of her office. 

Once alone in her office, Beca massages her temples quickly and stares at her door thinking about her assistant’s outrageous claims. She wanted to put Stacie’s job on the line if she couldn’t get Chloe but Beca knew Chloe would never forgive her if she did that.

Beca clicks on the direct line to Stacie. “Ms. Conrad, I am not to be disturbed during this call unless it’s absolutely urgent, understand?”

“Yes Ms. Mitchell.”

There was a light knock on her door and oddly enough she could tell who it was just by the knocking.

“Come in Lily.”

Lily entered and sat on one of the chairs across Beca’s desk. 

“Well, that was unexpected.” Lily said simply.

“Tell me about it.”

“I can assure you though she doesn’t know about you two. I don’t think anyone else does in this office outside of me, Amy and Jesse.”

Beca nods. She’s figured that much but there was still something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. She knew Stacie was a fan, she’s already caught her a few times watching Chloe’s videos during her breaks or after work.

“What do you think of it?” Beca asked Lily. She knew of all people, Lily would understand.

“She sounded sincere, so genuine and so passionate. It’s like she was happy to do this for Chloe. She spoke so highly of her too. She’s obviously a fan.”

“Yeah I know she is, that’s pretty obvious but I agree.” Beca heard it too. The passion. There was something about it that didn’t sit quite right with her.

Lily could almost hear Beca’s thoughts. “But surely it’s nothing too personal. She’s probably just a huge fan.”

“I just can’t shake off her confidence. Like she was really sure she could get Chloe to say yes to host for us.”

“Do you want Chloe to host for us?”

“It’s not that I don’t want her to. It’s just that we’ve always separated work, you know? And we work out because we do.”

“That’s not really the case though. You work out because you’re Beca and Chloe. Whether or not you work together doesn’t really matter.”

“Yeah but it plays a big part in keeping everything balanced.”

“So are you going to talk to Chloe about it?”

“I don’t know yet. I don’t even know if Ms. Conrad can actually reach Chloe. I don’t want to bring this up with Chloe until she can reach her. I mean imagine if her plan was to email Chloe, as much as I do know Chloe keeps up to date with all her emails, bless her, there are a lot of them. I don’t think Ms. Conrad will get a response by this week. I guess I just don’t know whether I should confront Chloe now or what. She’s right though. Chloe would be the perfect host. So it begs the question why can’t I just talk to her directly then.”

“Wow. You’ve really thought about this. It’s been a while since I heard your ramblings.”

“A little yeah.”

“I guess you’re right.” Lily shrugs.

“I am?” 

“Yeah. There’s no point worrying about things that hasn’t happened yet. So just deal with it as they go. You don’t have to make a decision now, you gave Stacie a week, so decide then.”

“Yeah. Exactly. Alright. Thanks Lily. Is there anything else? Cause I really have to prepare for this call.” Beca points to her phone.

“Nope. Gotcha. Have fun. I would hate to be on the other end of that call.”

When Lily left, Beca still couldn’t shake off this weird feeling. So she did what she normally does when she feels this way. Talk to Chloe, her voice of reason. 

_From Beca: Hey babe. How’s your day going?_

_From Chloe: It’s going. I’m recording in a bit. Everything okay? Do you still think going off the grid yesterday was a good idea?_

_From Beca: Yeah. It was definitely worth it. I have a call in a bit. I was just wondering how you were. I miss you._

_From Chloe: I miss you too. I’ll see you later. I love you!_

Then Beca’s door burst open all of a sudden. Beca closed her eyes trying to calm herself but fuck it.

She opened her eyes to glare at the person who came in. It was someone from the digital marketing department. “What the fuck did I say about fuckin’ knocking? Is that still not a thing around here?”

***

Stacie walked in the Umbrian the following day on a mission. She was sharply dressed and was very determined. She could feel her whole face light up when she saw Chloe and almost skips her way to her.

“Chloe I’m so happy to see you.”

“Hi.” Chloe looks at Stacie and she really does look happy to see her. She also noticed Stacie was dressed up today but she doesn’t comment on it.

“I’m just gonna order. Can I get you anything?”

“I’m good, thank you.” Chloe could definitely sense there was something very different with Stacie today aside from the outfit.

This was further confirmed when Stacie came back to her table holding a tray with coffee and a donut.

“Mind if I join you?” Stacie says but she doesn’t wait for an answer.

“Your bosses aren’t gonna be looking for you or their coffees or the lack thereof?”

“Nah. I’m actually here on official business.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes and I have a proposal for you. Business proposal.” Stacie clarified. “I’m sorry if I’m ambushing you like this. You probably have other plans. I promise it won’t take long.”

“I do actually but please go on. You have my attention.” Chloe closes her laptop and grabs her coffee waiting for Stacie to elaborate about this business proposal.

Stacie explained to Chloe that she worked at Bella Corp and worked directly for Beca Mitchell. She talked about their upcoming annual Christmas event and told Chloe off the record about the other host that just walked out and left.

Chloe listened patiently and didn’t interrupt Stacie as she went on with her pitch.

“I don’t know what happened. I just thought of you and how perfect you would be for the job so I suggested you to the group before I could stop myself.”

“Why me?”

“Well with your major achievement this week, you have the following that we would like to target and it’s not like you’ve never done it before. I’ve seen your previous hosting gigs. You’re good even though you don’t do it very often.”

“What does your boss think?”

“She agrees with me.”

“Really? Your boss approved this?”

“Of course. I would never go behind my boss’ back. I chose the Friday for you to come in cause I thought you might be busy on Thursday because that’s when you upload your videos.”

“How very considerate of you. Let me check my schedule for Friday then.” Chloe grabbed her phone and looked through her calendar.

Stacie couldn’t believe it. She thought it would take a lot more convincing than that from her. “Wait, so is that a yes?”

Chloe looked up from her phone and smirked. “It’s a yes to a meeting to discuss further.”

“Right. I’ll take it. Thank you. Sorry I’ll let you check your schedule now.”

Stacie waited patiently for Chloe and tried her best to keep her cool. Chloe was thinking whether she preferred to go see Beca in the morning or in the afternoon. She really didn’t know what to expect of the meeting but she knew it was going to be taxing for whatever reason.

“How’s 10am?” Chloe says shortly.

Stacie beamed. “That’s perfect. I’ll put you in at 10am on Friday.” Stacie offered her hand to Chloe for a handshake. 

Chloe accepts and shakes Stacie’s hand.

“This is great. Thank you so much. If it’s okay, I’m going to go back to the office and report this to my boss.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you when I see you then.”

“You too.” Stacie was getting ready to leave.

Chloe saw Stacie's untouched food. “Wait. You didn’t touch your donut.”

“Oh no. That’s for you. Please I insist.”

Chloe smiled and nods. “Thank you.”

Stacie was very pleased with herself and couldn’t wait to report to her boss. She could just imagine the looks on their faces. She bets no one ever thought she could actually pull this off.

***

Stacie doesn’t usually stay back at work but she was so happy with her small wins today that she was running on adrenaline. She wanted Friday to be perfect. She researched as much as she can about Chloe to prepare a portfolio for her boss. She was also preparing the timetable for Chloe to help her decide. She was typing away on her computer when she heard a faint hello.

“Hello?” Stacie heard it again and couldn’t believe it but it sure as hell sounded like Chloe.

“Anyone here?” Stacie looked up from her computer screen and true enough there was Chloe standing not too far from her. She looks back at he Beca’s office door then back to Chloe.

“Chloe? What are you doing here?”

“Stacie?”

“Oh my god. My boss is still here and she might just kill us if she found out you were here. You’re meeting with us isn’t until Friday morning.”

Chloe was shaking her head and laughing. She could see Stacie was really worried and was borderline panicking. While Stacie was just amazed at how Chloe could laugh at the predicament that they found themselves in. She obviously didn’t know Beca Mitchell.

“Don’t worry. Trust me it’s fine.”

“No Chloe. Trust me. It’s not fine. You don’t know my boss.”

As if on cue, Beca’s door opened and it made Stacie jump. “I can explain Ms. Mitchell.”

Just like Stacie, Beca was surprised by the panic in Stacie’s voice and she was not expecting her to still be at the office. “Oh my god, you fuckin’ scared me Conrad. What are you still doing here?”

“I was working on a few things. Now about – ” Stacie turns to Chloe and Beca follows her line of sight. Stacie was just about to walk around her desk to protect Chloe from being on the receiving end of her boss’ impudence. 

“Babe. What are you doing here? Did I forget anything?”

Stacie stopped in her tracks and was frozen in place. Babe?

“No I just got a bit impatient and thought I just come get you.” Chloe pouts and Beca couldn’t resist but give her a quick kiss. 

Stacie’s eyeballs almost fell out and Beca turns around to her when she hears the pen Stacie dropped. Beca and Stacie face each other and they were both blushing.

“Oh. Right. Sorry. Uhm that’s very rude of me.” Beca was stuttering. She forgot Stacie was here with them too. “Uhm. Stacie Conrad meet Chloe. Chloe meet Stacie. She’s my assistant.” 

“Babe. I know Stacie.”

“You do? How?”

“Yeah. She’s the one I was telling you about. The one I met at the Umbrian.”

“Oh really?” Beca looks at Chloe and then at Stacie.

Stacie cleared her throat. “I’ve been wanting to tell you all day that you had an appointment with Chloe Beale on Friday morning.” Stacie piped in.

“Really?” Beca was genuinely surprised. “You said yes?” She asked turning back to Chloe.

“Why would I not?” Chloe shrugged.

“Oh my god. It just dawned on me that you’re the lucky duck.” Stacie doesn’t know why but she already said it and now she can’t take it back.

Chloe almost roars with laughter and Beca is blushing some more. Chloe puts her arm over Beca’s shoulders and presses a kiss on her cheek. “Yup she’s my one and only lucky duck.”

“Wow.” Stacie manages to say.

“Yeah lucky me right.” Beca says. “Wait babe I just need to grab a couple more things on my table. I won’t be long.”

“Sure. Take your time.”

When they were left alone. Chloe shrugged at Stacie and Stacie wasn’t able to process what was happening very properly. “Why didn’t you tell me this morning at the Umbrian?”

“I didn’t think it was going to be relevant. Oh what a spoiler.” Chloe suddenly says. “Darn it. I was just about to introduce Beca to everyone too. She’ll be in my videos soon.”

“Really? She’ll be okay with that?”

“Well we’re planning it. Nothing concrete yet. I just thought it would be a good surprise for everyone and it’ll be a good thank you for reaching another milestone.”

“Yeah I bet they’ll love that. I mean I’ve been following you and I have been dying to know too.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that again. I should’ve known I might run into you here.”

“Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.”

“I know you won’t.” Chloe winks at Stacie before turning to Beca again. 

Beca was back almost out of breath. “Alright I’m good. You ready to go babe?”

“Yup.” Chloe faces Beca. Chloe squeezed her arm. “Oh. Do you have your keys? I realised on my way here I left my keys.”

“So that explains this surprise visit.”

“I said I was already on my way to see you when I realised it.”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Beca says while checking she does have her keys. “Whatever you say.”

Stacie was just watching them two. As much as she hated to admit it, they actually looked really cute together. They were also one of those cheesy couples who were not overly PDA but enough for everyone to know they were in love. 

Then surprisingly she found herself oozing with jealousy. She wasn’t sure whether she was jealous cause she wanted what they had or she was jealous cause she wanted Chloe. Wait what.

“You good to lock up Ms. Conrad?” Beca’s voice snapped Stacie out of her trance.

Stacie cleared her throat. “Yes Ma’am.”

“Alright. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. Get home safe.” Beca smiles a genuine smile at her for the first time since she’s worked for her. “But hey. Just cause I’m the lucky duck and you’re friends with this one, doesn’t mean I’m gonna go all soft on you from now on.”

Stacie actually laughs at that one. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine Beca saying that. Imagine that, Beca and a sense of humour with Chloe.

“Be nice.” Chloe playfully slaps Beca. “I’ll see you at the Umbrian tomorrow Stace.” Chloe smiles at her as they turned to leave.

Beca and Chloe walked out of the office hand in hand. She has never heard Beca laugh before or talk in that voice. Stacie was left standing there staring at the corner Beca and Chloe disappeared to.

Stacie laughed quietly to herself and was shaking her head still in disbelief. “She really is one lucky duck.”


End file.
